Total Drama a dxc love story
by delosangeles
Summary: This series is my first series so i wanted to make it special. I've been watching Total Drama since the first season and I loved the show. my favorite two characters and couple is Courtney and Duncan. so i decided to make my first series a love story about these star-crossed lovers. Hope you guys enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama a dxc love story chapter 1

Is was late one cold night, Courtney was up lying in her bed on the computer. Her windows were open letting the cool air in to the bedroom. She was posting something on one of her social media web sites when she heard a noise from outside. Reluctantly she got out of bed and peered out the window. Down below her two story window there was an estimate of 8 people outside. They wobbled, fell over and had slurred speech. Obviously Courtney knew that they were drunk and hating people who drank alcohol she closed her window and sat back on her bed. Courtney's parents weren't home they went on a business trip and were in New York. She was used to being home alone her parents were always busy so she had to grow up pretty fast. Trying not to concentrate on the noise outside her window she plugged in her ear buds and tried to listen to music but she couldn't. Her music was no match for the 8 obnoxious people outside. Soon after 15 minutes she couldn't take it they were so loud she stormed off her bed and pried the window open and yelled with all her might "Hey you drunken idiots get lost!" They looked up at her and began to yell back but before they could say anything she could understand she slammed the window shut and went steaming down to the kitchen. Meanwhile outside one of the drunken idiots was stirring up a plan. He stood at a good height of "6'6" had a green Mohawk and a sly look. He grabbed one of the empty beer bottles on the street and chucked it at Courtney's bed room window. The glass shattered and made a loud booming noise. The green haired boy's friends laughed at the sight of the broken window. While inside the house Courtney screamed and ducked when she heard the noise. She scurried up stairs to find her window shattered and a broken beer bottle on her bed. She was furious steam was practically coming out of her ears. She ran down stairs and out the front door and to scream at the top of her lungs at the intoxicated juveniles out front. They laughed at her and began to yell in there slurred speech back. "You think this is funny!" she shrieked

"yes." The green mohawked boy replied

"we'll see how funny this is when I call the cops!" Courtney Yelled as she ran inside to grab her phone. The juveniles jumped at the word cops they dropped their beers and ran. Moments later the police arrived and search Courtney's house, her porch were the people left the beer and asked her questions. She explains exactly what happen they asked her if she could describe any of the people. She saw but she said it was dark outside and didn't have her contacts on. Without any hard evidence the police couldn't pursue the case. She was very disappointed and went up to her bed room to sleep the ordeal off. She was excited for school tomorrow it was the first day of the race for class president and she was determined to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day at school

Courtney was hanging up fliers with Bridgette and talking to her about her strategies for winning. When Geoff walked up and grabbed Bridgette by the waist and kissed her "hey babe I missed you" he said

"I missed you too! What were you up to this weekend?" Bridgette Replied

"Nothing much just thinking about you and planning my next party." Geoff said

"Another party really Geoff that's like the 10th one this year." She said shaking her head

"What I'm Geoff I need to party!" He replied laughing

The continued there conversation until the bell rang and they said bye to Courtney and walked to first period. Courtney grabbed the rest of her fliers and headed to first period as well. When she walked into science she took her usual seat the one on the far right of the class room front row. She took out her text books and the tardy bell rang the teacher walked in and greeted the class. "Courtney" the teacher said "your wanted in the principal's office." The class went silent and Courtney stood up from her seat. The class looked at her appalled that little miss goody to shoes was wanted in the principal's office. She walked out of class and started her route to his office. She was scared what had she possibly done wrong she was the perfect student. She walked into his office to see (principle) sitting at his desk and boy in front of him. "Umm you wanted to see me?" Courtney said shyly

"Ahh yes Courtney I want you to meet Duncan Girder. "He is a new student here and I wanted to know if you can show him around school?" The boy turned around and revealed his teal eyes that were the most beautiful and intense eyes she had ever seen. He had a Neon Green Mohawk , body piercings and a spiked collar on. "Oh umm hi my name is Courtney Volpe" Courtney said as she held out her hand to greet the boy. He looked at her and back at the principle he sighed and stood from his seat. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room ignoring Courtney's hand. She lowered her hand in embarrassment and looked at with a puzzled look. "I know he can be rude I'm trying to change him into a good student and if I know any student who can change that boy into a good productive student it's you." He looked at Courtney with a begging look. Courtney sighed "Fine I'll try but I won't promise anything." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked out of the principal's office only to see that Duncan had vanished. She searched through all the hall ways until she finally found him. He was looking at one of Courtney's campaign posters. She ran up to him "why did you walk away from me? I've been looking everywhere for you." She said a little aggravated.

"You're running for class president?" Duncan questioned. His voice sent chills down Courtney's spine. She recognized his voice. It was one of the boys from last night the one that broke her window! She looked at him with the devil in her eyes and she snapped "you're the drunk juvenile who broke my window last night!" Duncan looked at her "And you're the brat who was messing with our fun." He replied

"Ahhh do you even know how much it's going to cost to fix that window and not to mention you drink when you in high school!" she screamed.

"what do you expect babe a boy that looks like me to be on the honor roll?" he replied with a chuckle

"You make me sick! You revolting slob!" she hollered.

"I've heard worst sweetie if you want to hurt me you're going to have to try harder." He said. She stormed off furious. She ignored him for the rest of the day and let him figure out the school on his own. After school she talked to a few of her friends who then left leaving her alone. She began to walk home but then soon remembered she forgot her math textbook in her locker. She walked back to the school and entered it. She went promptly to her locker and opened it got her textbook and closed it. When she turned around Duncan was right behind her she screamed and dropped her textbook. "I thought you were going to show me around school?" Duncan said

"Why would I show a revolting Neanderthal around school?" Courtney said in disgust

"Hey come on can't we start fresh, listen I'm sorry for breaking your window I was drunk what did you expect me to do?" Duncan pleaded

"Maybe if you didn't drink you wouldn't have broken my window!" she yelled

"ok ok I know that it was wrong and I'm sorry princess." He apologized

"Don't call me princess!" she hollered. Duncan chuckled and bend down to pick up her textbook he stood up and handed it to her. She ripped it out of his hands and stormed off. Duncan stood and watched her walk out the school doors and wonder how he could get with that big brown eyed hottie.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Geoff, Bridgette and Courtney were at Geoff's house discussing the plans for their next party.

"We should have it this Saturday." Bridgette suggested

"No that wouldn't give us enough time to get everything we need." Courtney replied

"What do we need because whatever it is I bet I can get it by Saturday?" Geoff said

"Well we need drinks, food and a DJ." Courtney said as she read off the list

"Drinks easy, food a piece of cake, a DJ no problem, but where are we going to get beer?" Geoff questioned.

"Beer! You're going to have beer!" Courtney said in shock

"Of course we are seniors it's like a rite of passage to drink at a party." Geoff replied

"But you're not legally allowed to drink alcohol until your 21" Courtney protested

"Whatever it's not like we're going to get caught." Geoff said as he shrugged

"Courtney its fine we're not going to get caught and just because it's there doesn't mean you have to drink it." Bridgette said

"Fine but how are you going to get it you're not 21 you can't walk into a liquor store and just buy some?" Courtney questioned

"Don't worry about it I'll find a way of getting it." Said Geoff with a smirk on his face

Saturday Night

Geoff's house was packed with people from school. Courtney started feeling uncomfortable at the party. People were beginning to get intoxicated and doing stupid things. She wanted to leave but Bridgette wouldn't let her "come on don't leave the party is just getting started." Bridgette said wobbling with slurred speech

"I just kind of tired so I'm going to head home." Courtney replied

"No if you're tired just go up stairs to the guest room you can rest there." Bridgette insisted. Courtney sighed and head threw the crowd of drunken people and upstairs. She entered the guest room and closed the door behind her she took off her jacket. She lay down on the bed and covered her ears trying to block out the obnoxiously loud music. Meanwhile down stairs Geoff was socializing with the new kid Duncan "Thanks for getting the beer dude." Geoff thanked Duncan

"No problem dude sick party by the way!" Duncan replied

"Dude can I crash here tonight I don't want to drive home?" Duncan asked

"Yeah sure dude I got a guest room upstairs you can crash there." Geoff replied

'"Thanks!" Duncan said

Soon after the party started to calm down Duncan began to feel tired and headed upstairs to the guest room. He opened the door and noticed it was pitch black. He didn't bother turning on the light because his eyes hurt. He just closed the door and took his clothes off. He felt around the room until he found the bed. Duncan hopped into the bed and covered himself with sheet. Then he felt it get tugged away from him so he tugged back. Then the whole blanket was tugged away from him. He jumped up and reached over and turned on the lamp. He screamed and woke up the sleeping beauty sleeping next to him.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally finished! It had deleted it 3 times and I was getting frustrated but I did it and I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Courtney screamed as she jumped out of bed. "What are you doing here you pervert!" she yelled.

"Nothing I swear I didn't know you were in here it was dark and no one told me." Duncan replied

"Ah you sick bastard leave me alone don't talk to me don't look at me hell don't even think about me!" she said as she stormed out of the room. Duncan sighed he was pissed; he sat back down in the bed to process what just happened. Then he noticed a jacket laying on the edge of the bed. He grabbed it to examine the jacket. When he was doing so a phone fell out of one the pockets he picked it up and searched through it. He read all of her messages, looked through all her pictures. He laughed as he search then he stopped he had come across something so shocking even he gasped.

Monday at school

Everyone was talking about the amazing party at Geoff's on Saturday. Everyone but Courtney, she wanted to forget that night ever happened. She wanted to never see Duncan's face again but sadly she knew she had too since they had a couple of periods together and now had mutual friends. The bell rand and she and everyone else headed to their first period. In first period Courtney sat down but not in her regular seat she sat in the back of the class where no one ever sat and where the teacher didn't even notice you were in her classroom. That what she wanted to be left alone, not to be noticed, she wanted to never exist. Duncan walked into class 20 minutes late as usual. The teacher looked at him and gave him the same disappointed face she always gives him. He shrugged and went to sit down. He sat right next to Courtney and she rolled her eyes. "hey." Duncan greeted Courtney

"What do you want I thought I told you not to talk to me" Courtney said in a harsh tone

"Well yeah but I needed to give you something." Duncan replied

"What?" Courtney said again in a harsh voice. Duncan reaches in his backpack and pulls out her phone.

"You took my phone I should have known it was you!" she said angrily

"NO!" he said "you left it at the party I just wanted to return it." He added. She snatched the phone from his hand and turned around. He rolled his eyes and also turned around but he began to sweat and he heart was pounding the secret he found out about Courtney was too much to handle. As soon as the bell rang he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the class before any of the other students could even blink. Courtney for a split moment was really concerned but then she realized she didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

During the day Courtney hadn't seen a glimpse of the green hair juvenile. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened to him she did notice him acting strange during first period and he just jet off as soon as the bell rang. He started to run through her mind all day, she wasn't sure if it was because she cared for him of not. At the end of the day she asked Geoff where Duncan was. "Hey Geoff do you know where Duncan is?"

"Yeah he went home sick, he didn't look to good he was sweating and looked like he was about to pass out." Geoff replied

"Oh do you know why, was it something he ate?" Courtney again question

"No he didn't say anything just that he wasn't feeling good, I'm sure he's fine just a stomach bug or something." Geoff said trying to relief Courtney

"Oh ok I'll talk to you later then bye." Courtney said in a worried tone. She walked home that day and on her way home she changed route and decide to stop by a secluded lake to clear her mind. I didn't take long to get there; it was a small oval shaped lake that was shadowed by the overhang of tall oak trees surrounding it. She came there whenever she was stressed out or need time to think. She sat down by the lake and looked at the crystal clear water. She could see her reflection all she could see was a sadden girl who had a decision to make but wasn't sure what to do.

**Flash back**

_*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* _

"_hello."_

"_Um yes is this Courtney Volpe?"_

"_Yes this Courtney Volpe, may I ask whose calling?" Courtney replied_

"_My name is Nathan Green I'm a member of the NYPD, I'm sorry to inform you this but there has been an accident involving Rachel Volpe and Danny Volpe; do you have a relationship with these two people?" The man said_

"_WHAT! Yes that's my mother and father what happened?" Courtney screamed into the phone._

"_Well it seems to be an animal attack some sort of bear or something we can't really identify the animal that attacked them." He informed her_

"_Where are they? Are they ok?!" Courtney hollered tears streaming down her face_

"_Again I'm sorry to inform you but they didn't survive the attack." Courtney was over whelmed with emotion she lost bot her parents the only people who loved her unconditionally. She collapsed to the floor as tears fell like a river down her face. Not only was she upset at the lost but she knew that they wanted her to follow in their footsteps. She dreaded the day she would have to follow in the family tradition it petrified her. She knew since the first mention of what her family did for generations that she wouldn't be able to do it. "Hello Courtney are you there listen I'm truly sorry for your lost I need you to go down to your local sheriff's office and pick up their will." Barley being able to speak Courtney let out a simple ok and hung up the phone._

**Flash back ends**

A tear fell down her face as she sat by the lakes edge. She still had not gotten the strength to go down to the sheriffs and pick up her parents will. She was still in denial insisting that her parents were going to come home any day now, but still silent overwhelmed her house. She sat by the lake for hours and weeped. When it was 9:00 pm she decide to head home.

**Hey guys! How did you like the chapter I know my chapters are short but i have school and many other things to do I'm going to try to post a chapter every day and I hope i can make this series a long one and a great one! thanks for reading and please review it means the world to me! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Sunday a month after he parents death and Courtney had finally gotten the guts head down to the sheriff's office and retrieve her parents will. She headed up the stairs to the building and opened the door. A little wind sends chills down her spine and she walked up to the front desk. "Hello my name is Courtney Volpe I'm here to get my parents wills they passed away a month ago in New York." Courtney said trying to hold back the tears

"Oh yeah it was so nice of you to rush here to get them." The lady at the desk said in a sarcastic tone. Courtney ignored the comment. "Just head down the hall way third door on your left. "She said. Courtney followed her directions and ended up in a room it had leather sofas and diplomas hanging on the walls. A man standing at about 5'8 walked into the room he must have weighed at least 300 pounds he wore a black suit and an American flag tie. "Oh hello" He said

"oh I'm sorry I'm Courtney Volpe." she said

"Ohhh well I was just beginning to think you were never going to show up."He said with a little chuckle

"I'm sorry I was still a little bit shaken by my parents' unexpected death." She said trying so hard to fight back the tears

"Oh no its fine everybody needs time to recover and I'm so sorry for your lost." He said as he walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. "Ahh here it is." He pulled out a folder labeled Volpe will. Courtney gulp at the sight, he handed her the folder. "I already carefully reviewed it and everything to seem to be in check." "Thank you umm can I ask you a question?" Courtney said a little timid.

"Of course ask away." The man said

"My parents, they said they were attacked by an animal but they couldn't identify what kind do you know anything about it?" Courtney said

"Not much only that they were attacked by what it seems to be a bear or a wolf and that they were out in the woods at a very strange time around 3:00 in the morning they have no idea why they would be out there are that time but hey we can't ask them now." He said with a puzzled look

"oh ok thank you have a great day." Courtney said then exited the room and went through the lobby to the parking lot. She started to unlock her car not daring to open the folder yet. When off in the distant she could see a figure she squinted her eyes trying to make out the shape. All she saw was a tall man shaped figure with no face she jumped at the site, she tried to get a better look but as soon as she blinked the figure was gone. She stood at her car for a couple of minutes trying to make sense out of what she just saw. She shook her head telling her self that she was just imagining it. She got into her car a sped away .

The next day she headed to school and saw Duncan standing in the main hallway laughing along with his friends but as soon as he saw Courtney his smiled vanished. He quickly said goodbye to his friends and rushed away turned the corner and was gone before Courtney could even walk 2 feet. She was angered by this, what the hell did she do for him to be acting like this. There was only one way to find out she started speeding walking the direction he took off. She caught up to him and grabbed his upper arm and twirled him around. She glared at him "what's your problem?!" she yelled

"What are you talking about?" Duncan said wide eyed

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Duncan!" she screamed with rage in her eyes.

*bell rings*

"Umm I got to go bye." Duncan said as he tried to escape her grasp

"Oh no you don't." she said as she tighten the grip she had on his arm. Everyone in the hallway rushed to class and within 30 seconds they were completely alone.

"We are going to be late for class if you don't let me go." Duncan said a little annoyed

"I don't care just tell me why the fuck your ignoring me you run away from me like I'm some sort of virus." She said in a quieter voice

"I don't know what you're talking about; I thought you wanted me to leave you alone now you don't like it when I do make up your mind!" Duncan started to raise his voice and his eyes began to change color into a venetian red color. Courtney eyes widened and she released her grip on his arm. She began to back away from the fiery boy at the same time he walked towards her. Finally her back hit the wall of lockers and he slammed his hands on the on the each side of her causing her to wince. They were centimeters apart his eyes still fiery red. He looked at her and growl baring his teeth at her. He stepped away from her and his eyes returned to their original teal color. He walked away leaving her there with nothing but a shocked look and a racing heart.

**Hey guys i hope you guys liked this chapter I'm sorry it took me a while to post it i was really busy SORRY :( But i hope you like it can you already guess what Courtney's family did for a living or why Duncan's acting so strange stay tuned to find out in the next chapter. please review it means a lot thank you :)**


End file.
